


Take Only Photos, Leave Only Footprints

by Comp_Lady



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot Collection, Urban Exploration, dirty cop George Washington, sex in a cop car, urban explorer Ben Tallmadge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Ben and his friends are Urban Explorers, venturing into modern ruins, going inside abandoned structures to get a rare look at what is still preserved in various states of decay and document it. When caught one night Ben sets up a deal with a dirty cop named Officer Washington to avoid arrest.(A collection of one shots from the same AU, will be updated occasionally over time)





	Take Only Photos, Leave Only Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Here is how Ben and Officer Washington meet! If there are any tags or warning not applied that you think should have been let me know and I'll rectify it ASAP

Ben plucks his way across the cluttered basement, keeping his flashlight pointed down so he can watch where he steps as he makes his way to the small window. It serves as the only entrance and exit to the abandoned bar. Opening to the alley behind the building. Ben pauses just long enough to swap out his memory card with all the interior shots and footage for the ones with the exterior, stuffing it in his bag once he’s done. Bag goes first through the window, then Ben levers himself up through the small window afterwards. Shimmying his way through the small opening.

A half-scream tears out of Ben’s throat when a hand clamps down on the back of his neck.

He’s hauled up, another hand grabbing his bicep to drag him out of the window. Jerking Ben to the side and steering him towards a car. For a moment Ben can see the row of lights, currently dark, that sit on the car’s roof. Then he’s slammed down against the hood.

_Fuck._

“Hands by your head where I can see them,” a gruff voice commands. Grabbing Ben’s wrists and slamming his hands against the still warm hood.

He’s never been caught _inside_ a building before. Outside, sure, he’s been warned off by cops and security. Even ticketed for trespassing a couple times. He’s never been caught inside though, never actually arrested.

He groans, thumping his head against the hood of the squad car as the cop pats him down. Lifting the back of his shirt and sliding a hand inside his back pockets. There’s a split second where Ben is _sure_ that the cop squeezes his ass, one hand staying in his pocket as he tugs Ben’s wallet out and tosses it next to his head. Only becoming more convinced as the cop slides his hands down Ben’s legs. Going slower and gripping tighter than he needs to. Squeezing Ben’s thighs and brushing his fingers against Ben’s crotch. Finishing the frisk with one last grab of Ben’s ass. It happens so quickly Ben is sure he must be imagining it. That there is no way he is being felt up by a cop.

Ben is cuffed, hauled up and turned around so he can lean back against the hood. The cop moving the few paces away to grab Ben’s bag. He drops it on the hood and steps back.

“So, want to tell me what you were doing in there?”

Ben shifts, “just taking pictures. That’s all.”

“Really? If I go through that bag I won’t find any spray paint? Stolen items? Drugs?”

“No sir.”

He glances over Ben, eyes lingering on his legs. Ben knows that look. He bites his lip and spreads his legs a little wider. The cop watches the movement. He’s handsome, Ben thinks, looks like he probably keeps himself clean cut when not in uniform. Fit as fuck too, filling out the uniform nicely. And Ben recognizes the hungry look in his eyes.

Ben can’t stop himself from tensing in anticipation when the officer moves closer. Shoving down the spike of disappointment when the officer goes for the bag instead. It gives Ben the chance to admire him up close. Freely admiring the line of his jaw and profile, the way the muscles in his arms move as he goes through Ben’s belongings. Yes, Officer (Ben slips a glance at the name plate) Washington was very handsome. The search of Ben’s bag is short, soon enough Officer Washington is turning to face Ben. Looming over him.

“You’re looking at trespassing and breaking and entering. What do you think about that?”

Ben lick his lips. “It was just some pictures, sir. Are you sure we can’t work something out?” he says, pouting just a bit and biting his lip again. Gazing up at Officer Washington through his lashes.

Ben’s tactic works. Officer Washington edges even closer to him, subtly sliding one hand along Ben’s thigh to cup him through his jeans. Smirking at Ben as he gasps and presses into the contact. He doesn’t bother to even bother to ask if it’s ok before undoing Ben’s fly with one hand and slipping his hand inside his underwear. Giving Ben’s cock a good squeeze, drawing out a moan as he leans in close.

“We _could_ work something out. I could let you off with a warning, depending on what you’re willing to do.”

It takes a moment for Ben’s brain to catch up with what Officer Washington says. The majority of his attention focused on the hand groping and stroking him to the point of madness. When it finally does he glances up at the officer, mouth open and panting, eyes hooded.

“I- what- whatever you want, officer. I have lube in my wallet.”

Officer Washington’s eyes darken. He leans over Ben, crowding him back against the hood as he snags the wallet off the hood. A blush burns its way across Ben’s face, deepening when Washington chuckles in his ear. More a low rumble that Ben feels more than hears, his dick throbbing in response. Washington only pulls back enough to dig through his wallet. Heedless of Ben’s privacy as he fishes out a condom and a few lube packets. Tossing the wallet back behind Ben before grabbing him by the elbow and steering him around to the side of the car. Placing them between the back wall of the alley and the car. Forcing Ben down onto his knees once they’re out of sight of any prying eyes, undoing his fly.

“Get to work, pretty boy,” he says, pulling out his half hard cock.

Ben wastes no time, rising on his knees and shuffling forward to swallow down as much of Washington’s dick as possible. Now isn’t the time for finesse. Proven further when the officer groans and grabs a fistful of Ben’s hair, fucking his face with shallow thrusts.

“Fuck! You have a mouth for this, pretty boy. I could come just from fucking your face.”

 _Fuck._ Ben’s cock twitches and throbs, straining against his jeans. Lapping and sucking at Washington’s cock messily. Occasionally glancing up at the officer the gauge his reaction. Lips slick, a sticky mix of drool and precum dribbling from his chin when Washington finally pulls him back by the hair. A string trailing between the tip of Washington’s dick and his bottom lip.

Washington opens the back door of the car, pulling Ben and shoving him forward into the backseat. His face almost pressed against the opposite door as the cuffs are unlocked and a few of the lube packets are pressed into his palm.

“Get yourself ready, and be quick about it!”

His pants and underwear are tugged down around his knees, ass in the air and on display. Washington’s hands are warm where he gropes and kneads Ben’s ass as Ben slicks his fingers. Reaching back to probe to probe his entrance with two fingers, cock bobbing uselessly.

There’s a low whistle and a smack landing hard against his ass when Ben adds a third finger shortly after. His cock twitching and steadily dribbling precum as he shallowly fucks himself with his fingers. Moaning against the hard plastic seating when Washing reaches under him to squeeze his balls.

“You know what you’re fucking doing, don’t you?”

Ben can only moan in reply, hips jerking uselessly as one thick finger joins his own slender ones in stretching his ass.

“You’re a regular little _slut.”_

Ben can only moan again, blithely nodding at whatever Washington says.

His hand is pulled away, strong hands grabbing his hips and pulling him backwards. Guiding Ben back onto Washington’s dick, jeans and boxer briefs tugged down until they tangle around one ankle, not stopping until he’s fully impaled and moaning wantonly. Leaning back against the officer’s chest and panting as he gets used to the fullness. Washington groans, biting and sucking at Ben’s neck until he is sure a mark will form.

“God, you’re tight for a slut,” he moans. Lifting Ben by the hips to get him moving.

A hand against his back gets Ben to lean forward. Bracing himself against the partition as he fucks himself on George’s cock. Gasping and crying out as his sweet spot is hit with each thrust. The string of obscenities and crude phrases falling out of Washington’s mouth spurs Ben on further. Until he’s properly bouncing on Washington’s dick, moaning uncontrollably. Without thought his hand flies to his dick, stroking in time with the thrusts.

Ben comes with a cry, splattering his release all over the partition before slumping against it. Mind in a haze, helplessly whimpering as Washington continues to fuck him through it. Fingers digging into the meat of Ben’s slim hips. Groaning when he comes, thrusts becoming erratic before sheathing himself within Ben completely.

For a while they stay like that. Ben slumping boneless against the partition while Washington’s cock goes soft in his ass. Abruptly Ben is pushed off his lap, falling to his knees in the alley next to the car. The tied off condom landing next to him with a wet slap. Gingerly, his ass already sore, Ben tries to untangle his clothes as Washington steps out of the car and tucks himself back in. Kicking the door shut, Officer Washington walks to the front of the car grabbing Ben’s bag and wallet and dropping them in the dirt next to him. Sliding in the driver’s seat he gives Ben a smirk.

“Consider that a warning, pretty boy,” he sneers. Ben barely able to hear him over the rumbling start of the engine. When the car is backed up enough the headlights turn on, momentarily blinding, illuminating Ben where he sits in the grime of the alley with his jeans around his knees. Then he backs around the corner and is gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr brotatoes](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
